Warriors on Willow Way
by Mablestory
Summary: Willow is a cat that lives in the forest beyond the Clan cats' territory, and just in front of Willow Way, a street in which most of her friends live. But all is not so peaceful... Dogs hunting in the shadows, mysterious cats staring as you walk by. Many people say it's peaceful all the time. But these cats know there's danger lurking around every corner...
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks everyone for your OCs you gave me. I still need a few more, but if you're wondering, I made my own, Willow, Tinker, and Ballas. Thanks! Now here comes the first chapter! ENJOY!**

Willow made her way down a small creek to get a drink. Her ruffled gray fur was prickling, ready for anyone or anything to appear. She gave a small mew, and trotted the rest of the way down. She smiled. This water was fresh.

A small but somewhat bigger cat appeared behind her. It slowly crept forward, its icy blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Then, it tumbled onto her. Willow gave a hiss, and defensively scratched one of his gray stripes along his back. The cat hissed at Willow with fury, then sprang off of her.

"Come on, I was only playing!"

"You're too old to play, Thunderpelt!"

"Who says?"

" _I_ say." Willow snapped back with a sharp tongue. Thunderpelt glared at her. Then he huffed and walked away. A pale ginger she-cat and a russet tabby tom came up to the side of Willow.

"You don't have to be so hard on him." the she-cat said.

"I was getting a drink." Willow objected.

The tom looked to her. "Amber's right." he mewed.

Another voice came up then. "And who asked _your_ opinion, Rex?" The tom looked to where the voice came from.

"Hello, Tinker." he said unwelcomingly. A black cat sprang down from a tree branch and landed in front of Willow. She silently thanked him, and admired his lean gray limbs. She also admired his perfect timing. He was a friend of Willow's, but not so much of Rex and Amber. A pretty close friend, actually. Willow sometimes fantasized what their kits might look like if they had any.

"AH!" a voice screeched. Everyone turned around. A brown she-cat with pure white dapples on her back and white paws had fallen out of a tree behind the other cats. Rex looked her up and down.

"Fawn?"

She looked shy. "Do I know you?" Rex shook his head. "Nevermind. I gotta go. Amber?"

Amber looked at her brother. She shrugged and walked out of sight, Rex just behind her. Tinker stared at Fawn. She had peculiarly long ears.

"Fawn, huh?" Tinker observed. "You sure do look like one."

"Fawn? Where did you go? Fawn? Fawn!" A russet tom appeared, his green eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Fawn! There you are!" He bounded up to the shy she-cat, showering her ears in licks. She purred softly. Tinker and Willow took that moment to look at each other. Willow snapped a branch as she stepped forward to observe the new tom on her turf.

"And _you_ are?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Rowan." he dipped his head. "My name is Rowan." Tinker stepped in sync with Willow. Rowan, he thought, looked a lot like Rex. Willow started to turn around.

"Wait!" Fawn called. And as easily as Fawn had called her, Willow ignored her. She bounded to the creek again and took a long drink. After that, she stepped up and licked the remaining drops off of her whiskers. As she looked back a last time, Tinker was chatting with them. She gave a small huff and walked back toward where her temporary den was. She went to a tree. She looked under-and in between- a root and another. She found a small hole.

Willow made her way into the den, and partly hollow tree. There was enough space to where she could have her nest, a few guest nests, and a prey pile. This was all she needed. All including her own made water collector out of a few twigs and some rocks. Willow smiled and slowly lay her head down to fall asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Willow woke up to the sound of the most excited voice she'd ever heard.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!" she yelled. Willow grumbled. _Robin. What's_ she _doing here?_ she thought grumpily. She got up and stepped outside. It was snowing all right. In fact, it was coming fast, and certainly not lightly.

"It's a blizzard, Robin!" she snapped. "This is nothing to be happy about!"

"Yes it is," Robin protested, putting a paw firmly on the snow. It sank deep. "Ah!" She was pulled under.

Willow looked behind her. Tinker was giggling. Willow smiled. "You did that," she giggled.

Tinker smiled bigger than Willow's, even showing his teeth a bit. Willow wrapped her tail around his flank and pulled him a tiny bit closer.

Robin's head appeared in the snow behind them. Then Rex came out of a bush near the direction of his home. Amber came next, flanking her brother. Willow and Tinker barely realized, until Rex caught their attention.

"Hey, lovebirds." Willow snapped her head back toward him. "Over here." Rex flicked his tail, and him and Amber stepped in the same paw alignment, going over to a tree.

Robin chose that moment to pop the rest of her body up out of the snow. "What? What?" she said. She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she decided to start a story. "Well, one time there was this blizzard, and that's when-"

Rex cut her off. "We'll get to that another time. But come over here. Look what me and Amber found after we left yesterday."

He parted a bush, and it led to a big, open clearing. Four cats had already scented them, and ran their way. A beige tom with black speckles, a silver she-cat with white splotches, a white tom with ice-blue eyes and black paws, and a small gray tom with green eyes and a white tail-tip.

The silver cat spoke up first. "They're on our territory!"

"Calm down, Silverstar. They probably don't know that." said the beige tom.

The white tom spoke next. "Nobody asked you, Birchclaw! I say we kill them!"

"Frostfall!" the gray tom mewed. "We need to work through this together. Not separate."

Willow stepped out of the bush. She decided to choose kindness towards them, because they seemed _hostile_. "I'm Willow. And these are my friends, Rex, Amber, and Tinker." Each cat stepped out of the bush next to her in called turn.

"Fine." Silverstar took a deep breath and let it out. "But we're taking them back to camp as prisoners."


	3. Chapter 3

Willow looked up. She was in a small den. A pale gray tom with markings, spots and speckles was standing in front of her. "What do you want?" Willow grumbled.

"Who are you?" Willow narrowed her eyes.

"I'm your new prisoner." She stood up. "Or hadn't you heard?" The tom laughed. Willow glared. The tom opened his mouth to speak, but his first word was drained out by another.

"Willow!" Tinker! The black tom stepped into the den. he rested his gray-tipped tail on willow's back.

"Stormheart," Tinker purred. "I was looking for you." The gray tom tipped his head.

"What for?" he mewed.

"I.. I can't say it in front of Willow."

"What?!" Willow hissed, immediately backing away from him. Though Tinker looked bewildered, nothing kept him from answering gravely.

"Silverstar has something to say." Stormheart's head tipped even more.

"What?"

"That's for everyone but Willow to know," a voice said behind them. Everyone gave a surprised jump and turned around. Silverstar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys. So, today is particularly special... Since it's Christmas Eve, I'm doing different P.O.V.s! Also, there's gonna be fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.**

Willow growled. "Why can't I know?!" Silverstar's expression hadn't changed. She flicked her tail in signal for everyone to follow. Tinker stayed and brushed his flank against Willow's.  
"It's alright." Willow sighed and hung her head. When Tinker left, Stormheart brushed past her. He gave her a small smile. He rested his tail on her back for a moment, then slipped away after the others. _Wait a minute._ Willow looked at Stormheart, who had looked at Tinker in a not very kind way, but he looked at her as if she meant the world to him. He looked over his shoulder before leaving the den. _Does he... Oh, I hope not. I've got a future planned with Tinker already. But what secret are they keeping from me?_

* * *

 **Tinker P.O.V!**

Tinker walked out of the den, Stormheart blocking his ability to see Willow one last time before he was going. _Maybe I should've stayed for a while longer. Although if I told Willow we were going to see her father..._ He blinked the thought away. He had agreed to let Silverstar speak with Ballas, but he didn't know what she wanted from him. He was just a grumpy old tabby.

"Silverstar?"

"Hmm?" The she-cat didn't stop walking. Nor did she look back at him. Pelt smooth and chin high, she looked sure where she was going.

"Why do you need us to come?"

"Just in case things don't go as planned." Tinker gulped. What was she planning?

"What do you mean by that?" a pale ginger she-cat was in front of Tinker. He wasn't sure he knew her, but he was now. _Amber! What about Rex? Is he here, too?_

Before he could open his mouth to speak, a voice answered the question.

"Don't worry, Amber. It's gonna be okay." Tinker held back a response. _I sure hope so._

* * *

 **Rex P.O.V!**

Sometimes I wonder what goes on if I'm gone. Right now I'm kind of wondering what Willow's doing back in that lonely den. Is someone there to keep her company? Is she living life like it doesn't exist? Is she just sleeping or washing? I guess I won't know unless I ask her. But that's the same for most things. Sometimes you have to be the only one to stand up and do what you need to. Now it's my turn.

"Silverstar?"

"Yes?" Amber shoots a look at me that flares of surprise. I just shrug.

"What do you really want with Ballas?" For the first time, Silverstar stopped. That gave everyone else (including Tinker, Robin -who had been surprisingly quiet with such important business-, me, and Amber) a chance to look around.

"I... I..." Silverstar sighed. "I want to kill him."

* * *

 **BOOM cliffhanger. Alright, so I didn't fully plan this out, but the fluff comes next chapter, which will be out on Christmas! Yay :D**

 **From this point on, if you don't want a spoiler, don't read this part, okay?**

 **And...**

 **They escape WindClan next chapter as well! :D So they finally get back to Willow Way, and they even get festive! There will be stealing twoleg decorations, mistletoe trees, and even more! Hope you liked this chapter, but just wait for the next! ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Willow P.O.V**

Willow looked around. Still in the den. She padded out, just in time to see Tinker, Silverstar, Rex, Amber, Robin, and Stormheart coming into camp. She planned on escaping with her friends, and maybe Stormheart if he wanted to join them. She whispered something in Tinker's ear and told him to pass it on. With a smirk, she told Silverstar she wanted to hunt with her friends.

* * *

 **Rex P.O.V**

"Escape." As the word blew in my ear, I twitched my whiskers. "We're going hunting. Pass it on."

I whispered it to Robin, who almost bounced up and down before I gave her a warning glare. "Escape. We're going hunting." The words rang in my mind. _We're going to be free!_

* * *

 **Tinker P.O.V**

Hunting. We're going hunting. _Is Silverstar really that gullible?_ Tinker watched as Willow told her. Silverstar nodded. "Go ahead."

 _Go ahead? Really? She's going to let us go?_ Rex looked at him with the same look Tinker had. Tinker smirked. _Mind reader._

* * *

 **Robin P.O.V**

We're escaping, we're escaping, we're escaping! I can't believe it! We're gonna be free, we're going to be free! "Hunting!" Willow couldn't have made a better excuse! Haha, Silverstar's so gulible. Teehehe! Once we got out of camp, we all started running towards Willow Way. They remember our traditions! I smiled-smirked. _We're going to have some fun._

* * *

 **Amber P.O.V**

Amber burst out the bushes, her brother by her side. _We're here! I can't wait to steal the wreaths from the twoleg doors!_ _Our oldest tradition since we met!_ A voice rang out behind her. "Stop right there!"

* * *

 **Willow P.O.V**

He knew! Stormheart knew we were escaping. Now he's going to tell Silverstar, and she'll kill us! What do I do? Amber and Rex were the last ones out of the bushes. They're going to be killed first!

"Why didn't you tell me you were going? I thought we were friends, connected somehow." Stormheart trotted over to me.

"Well, we didn't want Silverstar to hear." Stormheart padded closer to me. I felt uncomfortable.

"So you ditched me?"

"Well, no, we just..." I looked at the others. Rex was smirking. Stormheart followed my gaze.

"What are you smiling at?" I hissed. Everyone else looked above me and Stormheart, and they started smiling. Rex was still mischievously smirking.

"You're under a mistletoe." In panic, I looked above me. Stormheart did too. I swear I saw a bright beam of happiness in his eyes. Tinker looked unsettled. _Oh, no. Of all cats, it had to be Stormheart? I barely know him. I would rather nuzzle Robin!_

* * *

 **Tinker P.O.V**

Tinker stared uncomfortably at the mistletoe above Willow's head. Willow's and Stormheart's. _He etched closer on purpose. He wanted to do this in front of me._ He stared longingly at Willow, silently begging her to run. But she didn't. _It's against the rules of the mistletoe._ Tinker sighed. He turned away and sat down, trying not to notice what was about to happen just behind him.

* * *

 **Stormheart P.O.V**

I stared at Willow. _Does she know I'm in love with her?_ I noticed in the corner of my eye that Tinker had turned away. I decided not to focus on it, and started nuzzling Willow.

* * *

 **Rex P.O.V**

He gave a light chuckle. Willow looked unsettled, Tinker had turned away, Amber was watching next to him, and Robin had started to bat at snowflakes falling gently. Willow and Stormheart were nuzzling, as opposed when under the mistletoe. Rex turned to his sister. "They're cute. I would enjoy seeing a kit combined of them."

Amber giggled, and nodded an agreement. _Oh, I sure do love my sister._

* * *

 **Robin P.O.V**

I kept batting at snowflakes. But I heard rustling in the bushes. I ignored it until it got louder, and turned to see what was there. Nothing. I shrugged, and turned to see Willow and Stormheart nuzzling. _Wow, they're cute. I would enjoy seeing a kit combined of them._

* * *

 **Amber P.O.V**

Amber looked at her brother again. Smiling, she recalled the first day they saw snow. It was wonderful. The flakes falling, mother scolding, the whole day playing in the snow. _Oh, I sure do love my brother._

* * *

 **Willow P.O.V**

I think... I.. I have to say, I felt something. A spark, maybe. Easily I could imagine a whole new future ahead of me. A future with Stormheart. And as we nuzzled, I couldn't help closing my eyes and purring. Inside I punched myself. _Oh dear... I'm falling for him!_

Afterward, I took a deep breath and settled down. "Are we going to do our tradition?" I asked as if nothing happened. Stormheart was purring, his tail on my shoulder.

Rex smiled. "You bet we are! Let's go."

And we ran across Willow Way, inviting Stormheart to join us. We stole garland and wreathes, and other decorations off of porches, front doors and walls, and piled them up in a safe place. I noticed it seemed to take Tinker's mind off of things. I'm glad he's feeling better about it. I felt really bad about Stormheart. Later, I decided I would try to talk to Tinker alone. He seemed to want to talk to me too.

I walked over to him. "Look, about Stormheart-"

"There's no need," Tinker growled. I looked at him, heartbroken. He didn't understand.

"Tinker, you don't know what my side of the story is."

"Fine," Tinker sighed. "Tell me."

"I don't like him. I didn't know we were under the mistletoe, and I didn't know if he knew either." I knew he was about to cut in, but I cut him off. "But I do know one thing. I will never love any cat that's not you."

Tinker's eyes glowed. "Then be my mate."

"W-What?"

"Be. My. Mate. We can have a family! We can live life... Live it better than every other cat." My smile lit up the world.

"Okay," I said quietly. "I'll be your mate."

Tinker smiled bigger, then leaned closer to me. Then he whispered in my ear, "Mistletoe."

* * *

 **Narration, because reason.**

And as the two cats slept together under the mistletoe, each one's head on the other's back, on Christmas night, more spirits glowed brighter than ever. And little did they know, a new future was coming sooner than expected.

 **I am going to start comment respondents next chapter, so look out for that. Also, should I continue doing different points of view? It's up to you guys. Also, I dare you all to find theme songs for these cats: Willow, Tinker, Stormheart, Silverstar, Robin, Amber, Rex, Winker (Tinker and Willow), and Stormwillow (Stormheart and Willow). I will be telling you what I think in the next chapter. (SnowCrystal of ThunderClan I give you an excuse because I added this after you reviewed, so you can just PM me.)**

 **Merry Christmas To All, And To All A good Night.- Santa Clause (or Santa Claws, wink wink)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a little sad. Nobody reviewed theme songs! I still want to know what you think, but I'll tell you what I think in the end of the chapter. So, here we go anyways! ENJOY!**

 **I-Won't-Tell-You P.O.V**

A screech interrupted the night. Moons had passed since Christmas, and nothing much had changed Willow, Tinker, Amber, Rex, Robin, and Stormheart still lived together in the forest behind, and on, Willow Way. Amber shot out of a bush, a pile of her own well-known herbs in her mouth. Rex padded slowly out of the same place Amber did, yawning. Robin was excitedly bouncing, unaware of the earsplitting groans that came from none other than Willow. Inside her den, Amber came in.

"How are you feeling?"

Willow only replied with, "Are you sure you know what you're doing? If only there were cat doctors that could do this."

"Called a vet," Amber meowed. A quick voice interrupted the scene.

"What's going on?" Then Robin's fearful mew turned into a shrill squeal. "OH! Willow's due tonight?!"

"Say what now?" Rex's head appeared in the den. Tinker softly stroked Willow's fur as she clenched her teeth. This was going to get messy.

* * *

 **Moons Later...**

 **Seri P.O.V**

Seri bounced up and down. Today her and her brother, Ballas, were finally going outside. Their mother had FINALLY let them. Seri liked her father better. He was caring, but Willow was less bright-spirited. She recalled what her father had told her one day: "There's a reason I love her. You just haven't seen her bright side yet." Her father had purred. "Just wait until you see her fun side." Seri gave a small sigh. She wished she could see her mother's fun side. _The fun side I wanna see is her taking me to meet the Clans I've heard a little bit about!_

* * *

 **And there's your chapter! And as promised...**

 **Silverstar:** _Secret_

 **Stormheart:** _Holy Ground_

 **Robin:** _Ride_

 **Amber:** _Kill 'Em With Kindness_

 **Rex:** _Stressed Out_

 **Tinker:** _Drag Me Down_

 **Willow:** _Just Like Fire_

 **Winker:** _Stereo Hearts_

 **Stormwillow:** _Angel With A Shotgun_

 **So yah and comment respondents will begin here, but next chapter they'll be at the top.**

Lark That Sings In Daylight- Haha, I sure am. Thanks! Lol, I think Stormwillow is a bit cute. You saw in this chapter how it worked out, lol. :P

The Willow of Ancient Souls- Mistletoeness RULES!


	7. Chapter 7

**Oml I haven't posted because of writer's block I AM SO SORRY I SWEAR but HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**

 **Ballas P.O.V**

Ballas looked at his sister. The gray she-cat wanted to visit the Clans. _I'd never go there! I live by my own rules._ The black figure stalked over to the creek, shouldering past his sister on the way there. Seri looked back at him. Ballas ignored her. Once again setting off, he looked behind him to see Willow talking to Stormheart. He tipped his head. Stormheart was looking passionately at her, while Willow was looking kinder than usual. _Is that why I have pale gray speckles?_ he wondered. His eyes widened. _My mom is in love with two cats?!_

 **Yeah, sorry only one POV. But my brother wanted a turn on the only computer I have in my house, so I only have time for that. Also, I wanted to finish this chapter as quickly as possible. But I have an idea for the next as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stormheart P.O.V.**

"Hey, Willow." Stormheart sat in front of the gray she-cat. Willow looked up from washing her paw.

"Hmm?"

Stormheart gazed lovingly at her, immediately remembering his love for her. He stared deep into her blue eyes, drowning in them. Willow somewhat returned his gaze. It wasn't _as_ loving as Stormheart's, but it was okay.

"Remember Christmas?" he blurted out. Willow smiled and reminisced.

"Yeah," she purred.

"What happened under the mistletoe?"

"Yes..."

 **(WARNING: MATURITY)** "Do you think, maybe..." Stormheart's voice lowered into a whisper. "Tinker, Ballas, or Seri would mind?" Willow's eyes grew bigger.

"What if..."

Stormheart nodded, knowing what she was about to say. "They don't have to know." _**(uh oh, Stormheart's getting bad...)**_

Willow smirked. "Then what's the harm?" she whispered. **(.O.)**

* * *

 **Tinker P.O.V.**

"Rex!" Tinker scurried across the field. "Take the front. Amber, take a side. Ballas, you take the other side."

Everyone nodded and assembled to their assigned positions. Tinker slowed to a halt near a very plump big bird. Him, Rex, Amber, and his son had decided it would provide food for the group for at least a week. Tinker pounced. He was able to catch its tail. Rex pounced. He caught its beak. The bird got angry and started flapping its wings violently, of course before Amber and Ballas got them. Rex let go of the beak and headed for the neck. Tinker smiled as he heard a crunch. But his smile faded when he realized the crunch wasn't from the bird. A gasp from Amber and Ballas had told him their plan had backfired. The bird gave an angry honk as all the cats let go and flew away.

"Rex!" Amber shrieked. Ballas just ran. _Probably to get his mother,_ Tinker thought. _I wonder where she is, anyway. I haven't seen her all day._ He shrugged the thought away. _It doesn't matter. Probably just hanging out with Stormheart and Seri._

* * *

 **Ballas P.O.V.  
**

No! I can't get mom. She's with Stormheart, and-Wait a minute. They're just talking. Whatever just happened to Rex is surely more important. As far as I ran, I felt like I was getting nowhere. By the time I'd gotten anywhere near home, I'd crashed into a house-cat. By Willow Way.

"Watch where you're going," the house cat hissed. I hissed back at her as she stalked out of sight, her tail high. The next time, I crashed into something more unusual. A gray fox.

"AHHH!"

* * *

 **GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! I want you (yes, you) to GUESS what the next STORY will be called! And the next FOUR after THAT! List what YOU think they'll be named, all SIX (including this one. so always start with Warriors On Willow Way). The person CLOSEST to what I'M going to name them gets SOMETHING OF THEIR CHOICE (such as a SPOILER for the next BOOKS if they want)!**

 **ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys. Um. I told you to guess. You are just supposed to think of the theme and timeline of this book's probability, maybe look at warriors titles and fanfic titles for ideas, and come up with a guess! You can guess a limit to six books. It's not difficult. Please?**

 **ENJOY**

 **Tinker P.O.V.**

Tinker tore through the long grass following his son's yelps. His lean limbs helped him move swiftly and silently while he slipped through the grass stems.

"Ballas?!" No reply.

Tinker's heart sank. Then his eyes widened. _He must be in trouble._

* * *

 **Willow P.O.V.**

Willow sighed and pressed her flank to the ground. Stormheart licked a paw beside her, sitting on his haunches. Willow watched him for a while, having nothing better to do.

She decided later to look out of her den, and saw sunlight peeking out on the horizon. She yawned, realizing yesterday had ended.

"So..."

Willow turned. Stormheart was there.

"Are you... Still with Tinker?" he asked.

"What, you think last night meant something?" Willow scoffed.

Stormheart looked at his paws. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't..." He paused. "Interfering," he admitted. Willow gave a small smile. She walked over to him and flicked his ear with her tail.

"You're okay," she half-whispered. Stormheart smiled unconvincingly and padded out of the den. **(he goes back later though)**

* * *

 **Stormheart P.O.V.**

I hate her. But I love her! Oh, but she... UGH! Why does Willow have to be so _complicated?_ Does she hate me? Does she love me? Do I hate her? Do I love her? What's Tinker going to say? _I think he remembers Christmas quite well. **She didn't have**_ **him _under the mistletoe, DID SHE?_**

A second later I realized I had ripped the ground up, and a mound of dirt was covering my paws. I shook the grain-sized brown dust-drops off my paw, gave a large huff, and walked away. _She will be mine._

 **Don't forget to submit your guesses! Six books, Five four three two or one if you choose! Just please at least guess ONE. Because i want to announce a winner! The deadline is THIS CHAPTER! So submit please! Thank you, and ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER (which will be out tomorrow)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALLY! This took SO. LONG! But I finally got it, so BE HAPPY! ANYWAYS...**

 **1-Warriors on Willow Way**

 **2- Lone Warrior**

 **3- Into The Darkness**

 **4- Lightning Flash**

 **5- Blue Lagoon**

 **6- Heart of Willows**

 **7- Broken**

 **8- Shadow Hunters**

 **9- Mysteries Awakening**

 **10- The Final Path**

 **As you can see, I added a few. You know, four of them weren't originally planned, so... Just go along with it!**

 **Super Editions-Willow's Storm Arising**

 **-Seed Droplets**

 **-Winding Roads**

 **-Divided**

Warriors in a stormy ally... Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: 2p.

Kin of a Willow: Seed of a Willow: History of the Willow: A Willow's Storm... Nightfeather of ThunderClan: 5p. **(a few for History of the Willow, because that's what one of them basically is)**

Warriors on willow way: willow road: a mysterious clan: Broken hearts... Unicorn brownies: 5p.

 **Looks like Nightfeather and Unicorn are tied! Okay, the final competition will be agreed by the two of you guys! Private message and agree on one, and I'll ask you the to do the challenge! Whoever wins gets the prize I named last time. Whatever you want that I can provide! It can be a spoiler, you getting to decide the next plot despite whatever I have planned, or even you writing the next chapter! It goes onto etc! Now for the chapter!**

 **Amber P.O.V.**

Dead. He's dead. When I buried him, my heart cried out in unspeakable pain. My brother, who's been with me his whole life... Gone.

 **Rex P.O.V.**

So I guess this is it. My final breath. It was a good life. I'm glad my sister gave me a final resting place. I suppose I'll be here fora very long time... Goodbye, sister. I'll always love you. Never forget. See you in the afterlife.

 **Tinker P.O.V.**

"Flitting Storm?" Tinker asked in disbelief. "Foxes can talk?"

"Yes," replied Adam, a young, large, handsome dark cream tom with brown ears and a white-tipped tail, grey specks and black patches. His deep amber eyes stared into Tinker's. "This one can, at least."

A glossy light silver she-cat with small cream paws and a black-tipped tail and pretty dark blue eyes was next to him. Mirror. Their kits (Sky: Blue-grey tom with black stripes and brown ears, sharp amber eyes, Jess: Pretty dark cream she-cat with dark chocolate-brown ears and forepaws, black-tipped tail and muzzle, amber eyes, and Murre: Black tom with two vertical white streaks on each side of his muzzle, grey eyes and light silver underparts, black-tipped tail) were chatting with Ballas, who alone wasn't much of a socializer.

Willow weaved her way through to Tinker. He looked at his mate.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Adam, Mirror, Sky, Jess, Murre, and Flitting Storm."

Willow glared at the strangers. "Go away."

Everyone stared in surprise except the kits, who were still talking. Adam flicked his tail, Mirror and Flitting Storm following him away.

Willow bent down to the kits. "Stay away from my son," she hissed to them. "Follow your parents and that fox. And never come back."

The frightened kits scurried after the others, and Willow gave a satisfied smile.

Ballas sobbed. "I had friends! And you took that away from me!"

Willow met his gaze steadily. "It's for your own good."

"I hate you!" Ballas ran away. "SERI, COME ON!" his voice screeched. "WE'RE GOING TO THE CLANS!"


	11. Chapter 11

**oh. Mah gawd. I HAVE BEEN BUSY AS HECK**

 **but here's the chapter. this took freaking i dont know how long to get back to. I'VE BEEN GONE FOR NINETY FRIKEN DAYS. oh my god, God. GIVE ME SOME TIME, WILL YOU?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Seri P.O.V.**

"Um, what!?" Before she could reply, her brother was picking her up by the scruff and charging off. "Ballas! LET GO OF ME!"

Her brother dropped her. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "We're leaving. Our parents don't care about us. Or at least our mother doesn't." He paused. "Either way, we're going. _So come on!"_

Seri raced after her brother, but as he halted, and she smelled a scent of heather and wind, she tripped over a log and was sent tumbling, all the way down into a hill, and plunged headfirst into a giant lake.

 **Tinker P.O.V.**

"How could you do that!? You need to find Adam and the others and bring them back _right now._ "

I was furious. Ballas left, taking Seri with him. Because of Willow! Like what the hell! I hate to say this, but I don't want to talk to Willow for a moon. No, for _three_ moons. Ha. Ballas and Seri should be apprentices by the time I talk to Willow again.

"Fine. Fine! But that won't change anything."

"Maybe it'll bring Ballas back, since his friends were the reason he left," I snorted. And, inside, I dearly hoped that what I'd said was was true.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go! This is a rather long chapter, so bare with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Silverstar P.O.V.**

Silverstar gazed upward. Two little kits stumbled into the clearing. "Ah, yes," she said, satisfaction creeping up her spine. "Stormheart's kits. Looks like he had a reason to leave the Clan."

The two kits mewled. The bigger one, who Silverstar saw was a tom, licked his sister's ear. He whispered something that Silverstar could not hear, and she narrowed her eyes.

"If you're going to talk, talk where I can hear you," she hissed.

The kit matched her glare with deep amber eyes. "Try me," he shot back.

It took all of Silverstar's cunning not to show a single hint of surprise.

"What are you even doing here? Where's your father?"

"Father?" The she-cat piped up. "Why does he matter? He's just a rogue."

"Because I think I know him. Light gray tom, gray and dark gray spots and splotches..."

"What?" the tom giggled. "Tinker looks nothing like that! He's a black tom with silver front paws and a silver tail-tip!

"Yeah. I think you're talking about Stormheart," the she-cat said.

"Stormheart... _Isn't_ your father?" Thornfrost padded up to Silverstar. Silverstar snorted, looking down at the kits, who were both shaking their heads.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Seri, and this is Ballas."

"Ballas?" Silverstar's expression flashed. It was only for a moment, but enough for everyone to see.

"What?" Ballas said.

Silverstar shook her head. "Nothing. From now on, you two will be known as... Graykit and Silverkit."

"Shouldn't we have warrior names like Stormheart does?" Ballas, now Graykit, countered.

"No." Silverstar shook her head. "You have to go through kithood and apprenticeship first."

Graykit grumbled to his sister, then looked Silverstar square in the eyes. "Where do we nest?"

Silverstar flicked her tail to the nursery. "I assume you're eating fresh-kill by now?"

Graykit and Silverkit nodded.

"Off to the nursery you go, then. Leafkit and Palekit are five moons old. They'll show you around."

 **Willow P.O.V.**

I can't believe Tinker. Making me go find those stupid other rogues.

I padded away, angrily huffing at Tinker. I didn't want to talk to him for a moon. No, for _three_ moons. Ha. Ballas and Seri should be apprentices the next time I talk to Tinker. Anyways, I finally found Adam and his group resting in the sun. Immediately, Flitting Storm woke up and growled at me. I narrowed my eyes at the fox. Adam and Mirror woke up as well, due to the fox's stupid growling.

"Can I tell you something?"I asked.


End file.
